User talk:PVX-Jonas
Rally-kupo! — Skakid Rally- kupo! 23:25, 13 January 2009 (EST) Yep, thank you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:53, 16 December 2008 (EST) Ohaider, we've sycned RA and done some TA, i've either been on I Has Lost My Pants or Made of Win Was Eon. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 22:53, 13 January 2009 (EST) :Harrow, I remember you a bit. PM me if you want to TA sometime Jonas 22:54, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::Testing New Signature Jonas 17:09, 14 January 2009 (EST) :: Removed image....fixing again. - Tesla :::Testing again Jonas 17:17, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::::And again Jonas 17:18, 14 January 2009 (EST) :::::It works! weeee Jonas 17:18, 14 January 2009 (EST) OK, wtf I can't log in to my account anymore since we transfered to the new wiki. I KNOW I HAVE BEEN TYPING IN MY USERNAME/PASSWORD CORRECTLY, BUT IT IS SAYING IT IS WRONG. How can I get my account back? 05:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Have you been using the PVX- part? Someone on wikia shared your username, so yours was changed. If you visit User talk:Angela/renames, you can probably sort this out. Life 06:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ahhh, Thanks Jonas 20:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) So my signature doesn't work all of a sudden And I did nothing at all to change it. Solutions? [[Image:JonasGWWAvatar.jpg Jonas]] 01:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Checked raw sig? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :If that doesn't work, use this instead: [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] . It's the same thing with less code which I also converted into wikicode (mostly the bold thingy's). --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know what raw sig is, and that's exactly the code that I have been using, I don't know why it is changing to a different code when I click "submit" [[Image:JonasGWWAvatar.jpg Jonas]] 01:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Test again? [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 01:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome. the "Use Custom signature" box way unchecked for whatever reason. Whatever. It's fixed now [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 02:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, that's what it's called. Name might've changed @ wikia move, or then I'm just bad. I cbf'd to check the name. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 02:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Your vote on Build:Team - GvG Dual Paragon Could you please add some reasoning to your vote? Thank you! I completely approve of what you posted though. Brandnew 07:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :hi, as for your vote, why can't 2 paras + poison + 1 fire ele + 1 warrior pressure between spikes? Gringo 21:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::^ chucking spears and mashing mind blast/immolate creates big pressure--TahiriVeila 21:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Hammer warriors are pretty easy to prot against (not that you will need to prot him, since if you have any midline defense the hammer warrior will be basically shut down all of the time anyway), and since everyone is running insignia's that give a ballsload of +armor to their whole team, spear DPS and mindblast spammage really don't pressure that much. Nothing that party heals and patient spirit couldn't mop up, anyway. Also I'm pretty sure that I posted a build REALLY similar to this, only a conjure cripslash instead of a mindblast ele and it was trashed. [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 22:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::so theyre on fire and piercing shields at the same time? even if theyre on piercing, sup@ebon. gl shutting a hammer down when hes getting all his hexes/condis removal (sup@empathic). a lot of todays builds run defensive midliners that do almost no pressure (see:bsurge), can you tell ppl who run balance that they dont pressure since "people can just be on air shields!". it makes no sense. and no one cares if you posted a build similar to this, if youre undervoting as a way to get revenge for us trashing it (a cripslash over a fire ele is a TERRIBLE IDEA), then don't vote at all. Gringo 22:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh you sure caught me! Rating a build a 4/5 instead of a 5/5 is my way of sticking it to the man! fuck, I didn't think that anyone would figure that out. My point is that damage over time doesn't create a ton of pressure anymore because of the armor insignia's that people run and the "of defense" spears and sheild set that people camp, not because of +10 shields, although they help. How you create pressure is through disruption, spiking, faking prots, interrupts and damage over time. And this can only do damage over time and spiking. And even then the spikes that it does are so stupidly easy to prot because either a) it's going to be the target that the hammer warrior is hitting or b) it's not, and the target can just dodge the spears. I dunno I just don't see the build as being as amazing as everyone is making it out to be [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 01:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::rangers aren't disruption? a ton of people run 1 paragon midline with defensive midliner, i don't understand how you think this has less pressure ability then that does. if you're just going to be stubborn then its pointless to convince you, it just seems that you dont understand how the build works (or gvg) if you think this doesn't do enough 'pressure' between its 800 damage spikes. Gringo 02:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC)